The Fractured Commonwealth
by ZeroOneEl
Summary: Everyone's heard of E-Rep and the Defiant Few and all of that state-side rubbish, but this: "This is our story" The Fractured Commonwealth will take the camera across the ocean, from the states all the way across the world.. To a wasteland hellhole, that used to be called a Kingdom. This story will be a SYOC story, once Callum and Joshua get out into the open wastelands.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

A/N: Hello, hello!.. Welcome to my new 'venture, into the world of Defiance we go!.. If you're reading this and you're from one of my other stories, yes I know.. I suck.. And yeah I know I need to get some work done on both of them, but I can't help it, I was watching Defiance with a friend the other day and well.. I kinda got lost in the lore, seeing as I have the game too.. Sorry, I'm so sorry everyone, but hey! Look, have a read and tell me what you think okay? If y'all don't like it I'll try and sort out another chapter for the others. Well anywhoo~ time for the whole, **I do not own Defiance or it's characters, that privilege goes to it's respective owners.** Phew, glad that's sorted that confusion out!

To new readers who haven't seen me around here before, (that'll be because this is my first Defiance Fanfic, duhhh.. No I'm sorry I didn't mean that, please don't leave, you're staying? Oh good! Good) HI! I'm ZeroOneEl or 01L for short, well not because I'm short but because well it's a bit of a mouthful.. Anywhoo~ I digress, yeah, sorry about that.. You'll notice I do that a lot.. Right well the welcomes out of the way.. All I got to say now is enjoy the read!

* * *

A Fractured Commonwealth

Act I – Beginnings

Chapter 0 – Prologue

In the last few years of the old millennium scientists spotted, what they originally thought to be, a massive quantity of space debris heading towards Earth. What was discovered on closer inspection, however, would be 'brushed under the rug' for nearly thirteen years. From the initial sighting of debris, world leaders were informed, gathered and agreed, for the first time in history, that this looming threat was greater than anything the rest of them could bring to the table. It was agreed that no stockpile of nuclear weapons was large enough, to cause the unfathomable amount of damage wrought by such a 'natural disaster'. One of the scientists foretold that: The large number of 'asteroids' would see Earth's destruction if left to plummet into her atmosphere. After hearing this and agreeing for a second time on that fateful of first gatherings, that they, the world leaders, would have to work together, an organisation was forged in secret. The ASDF (Astral Space Defence Force) was created in early 1998 and quickly began to create massive underground facilities in areas of the world that were uninhabited. The ASDF, after completing it's first facility, began working on a magnitude of projects, ranging from terraforming to anti-asteroid missiles and space defence shields. In the two years that the ASDF was active they had built the foundations for a series of laser and missile platforms, sent thirty-seven 'satellites' into orbit. The objects however were not satellites and in actuality were power links for the ASDF's most prized creation: The Paladin Project, an energy shield that when activated would span the whole globe, theoretically protecting it from ninety-nine point nine percent of the coming asteroid storm. But on the very last day of the millennium, the ASDF would launch something into space that would, within two months, cause the reforming of the whole organisation. On that last day of the millennium, Friday 31 December, at 23:59 the ASDF launched a high-powered telescope under the cover of the, firework filled, night sky. After two months of fine tuning and adjusting the lenses on the shuttle sized telescope, the first pictures came through, and what followed, was the beginning of the end.

In sight of the new situation, the world leaders gathered once more, accompanied by lead researchers and project heads from the ASDF. During the seventeen hour long discussion, it was once more agreed that this new discovery, could possibly, be even worse than the last. Silver coloured, spherical objects dotted close to one another, yet as more and more pictures came, the world leaders saw undisputed evidence of movement. A bulk of what, up until this very moment, was believed to be debris, moved to avoid a collision with a massive space rock, then each individual object moved back into it's place amongst the others. The discussion quickly became panicked as leaders began shouting at why the ASDF had only just found this out. It took a good hour before everyone had managed to calm, and from that point on, the main point was; What are we going to do? The answer to that question was the same as before, prepare. It was the only thing that they could do in the position that they found themselves, luckily the ASDF had already been working on weapons to break apart the 'asteroids' into more manageable pieces, so that the 'possible pass through' rate for the Paladin shield was decreased. However it was agreed that there needed to be changes within the ASDF, it needed to become more of a military power, rather than a bunch a scientists in white coats, and so the ASDF was disbanded, to make way for a new organisation; The Earth Military Coalition. The EMC would be a united military power that, in the event of the 'travellers' being hostile, would be able to defend the world. In the event of an occupation the EMC would act as a worldwide 'stay-behind' operation, working with resistances and supplying weapons and information where possible. At the end of the gathering the two head researchers of the Paladin project were promoted to become the research heads of the EMC, given full authority over the whole of the ASDF staff. Next a soldier was named, General Clover, would become the EMC's military commander, given full authority over the EMC's military personnel.

It was strange transitioning from a massive group of highly intellectual people to, easily, a one to five ratio of scientists to soldiers. There was always military personnel around the facilities, but that was only a small team of around forty or so. But with the final realisation that the travellers might not be friendly, the researchers turned their attention to weapons more so than shields. But within the first few years weapons reach their limits, a few tests actually resulting in the deaths of the testers, some weapons even broke down and backfired killing off an entire room full of people at a time. As the need for stronger tester rose due to weapons becoming overly heavy, the scientists began working on bioengineering and after another two years of testing human subjects, trying to reanimate corpses, and all around messing with peoples genes. A break-through, during testing of a new chemical mixture, with parasitic qualities, that once in the bloodstream quickly begins mutating the host's body muscle, brain and organs. Marking the birth of the first bio-man, the Mk. One, quickly nicknamed "Blue", the mutation had caused the nerve receptors of the brain to shut down, while quadrupling body mass and muscle, the death of the nerves caused the body to turn a shade of blue, as well as making the man brain-dead. Blue was quickly deemed a massive success, but also a huge failure, with no motor functions he was literally just a wall of unfeeling muscle. So the scientists began work on implants to restore motor functions, and gain absolute control over Blue. Within another year Blue was executing orders given to him, by the research head Dr. Rodenhime, without fail. The designs for the parasite drug, Bio-lution (BxCm^2Hvi), and the implants were sent out to the rest of the EMC along with the success reports of Blue, the first of his kind, father of the bio-men.

By 2011 Rodenhime had perfected the drug in his facility in London, his work up until this point all focused on creating the perfect "stay behind" operative. The bio-men were strong and their new models were more resistant to damage than ever before, but Rodenhime knew that once you've seen a bio-man, once you've watched a bio-man, that's it, you've seen them all. No, Rodenhime wanted more for his project, the perfect bio-enhanced human, a human with all the strengths of a bio-man but one that remains human, the free will to make decisions, the ability to learn from mistakes. And early in 2012 Rondenhime began his tests, injecting two-hundred and fifty women with the new drug, then each women was given a selection of men to choose from, all of which were also carriers of the infected genes. The results, were.. Unexpected, the women survived the intercourse, while the men all died after releasing their seed within their selected woman. The death didn't seem painless either, what the doctors originally thought were sounds of pleasure quickly turned into pain-fuelled screams, and then finally high-pitched screams omitted from each of the rooms, the women awakening from there split-second rests to find their partners dead. The pregnancies all moved along like normal, each went through the stages as with all normal pregnancies, a small number couldn't get over the ordeal and killed themselves, but it mattered not. By December nearly all the women were in their final stages of the pregnancy, but in a shocking turn of events the world was moments from turning into madness. After fourteen years of silence, someone broke, somewhere in one of the facilities, someone broke their oath of silence. The media went up like a forest fire, nobody could believe what they were hearing. Aliens.

* * *

A/N: Hello again.. I just wanted to let y'all know that I will be accepting characters for this fic, I'll put up a SYOC form on my profile once I've done the next chapter, you can still submit characters but I'll probably bombard you with questions and the likes.. But yes! I hope you enjoyed reading! As much as I, surprisingly, enjoyed writing this, seeing as it's mostly just lore based information giving so people can roughly get to grips with things.

Well, as always, I wish you all the joy and happiness in all the days that follow!

Much love,  
01L


	2. Chapter 1 - Life and Sacrifice

A/N: Hello again! Now don't get too excited in thinking I'll be posting updates everyday.. Because that won't be happening.. It just so happens that I had some time to myself today and I thought I'd give this story a little attention. Oh and readers of my other stories, if you are reading this too.. I'm rea~lly sorry! I've just kinda hit a wall with them.. But I'll buy a grappling hook tomorrow and try to scale that SOB!.. Oh and everyone.. Please be warned that there is some blood/swearing/suggestive comments in this chapter. Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

A Fractured Commonwealth

Act I – Beginnings

Chapter I – To Give New Hope, One Must Make Sacrifices

"But Doctor Rodenhime.. You cannot be agreeing with such drastic measures!" Exclaims one of the man's fellow scientists, whilst standing shocked at the suggestion brought forward. "Do you not understand? It must be done!" Shouts another. "Quiet, quiet.. Please-" Started the voice of the one Dr. Rodenhime, his tone was as usual devoid of emotion. The man himself was looked up to by nearly everyone within the EMC's English branch, for having made so many advances and achievements in his fourteen years of service, so naturally, when he spoke everyone silenced they're mutterings and listened. "-Now.. It has come to our attention that someone has divulged confidential files, information and the knowledge of the 'travellers'.. This is very problematic and I have been informed that two of our facilities have already been found by civilians, but do not worry, both of these facilities were in the states, where this leak occurred. Therefore, we can assume that our location is still hidden. Believing this, no, I do not think that it will come to that, now I would like everyone to return to their departments, and their work. I would like to assure all of you, that while within this building you are all perfectly safe" Finishes Rodenhime as he leaves. "Doc, you realise that everything you just told them was a lie? We don't know where the leak came from or how much information was leaked, and we sure a hell don't know that we're safe" States a man in a military uniform as he follows the doctor. "We don't know that we're safe?.. Well then captain. Lock, tell me, what is your purpose here? Is it not to protect the facility and all it's staff?" Retorts Dr. Rodenhime as he turns a corner, his voice remaining inhumanly calm. "Aye, it's one of our purposes.. But we weren't hired to kill civilians.. We leave that to you and your fucked up experiments" Counters the captain as he turns and walks away, in his mind, winning the bout.

"Doctor! We're having a problem.. Oh god.. Doctor! DOCTOR!" Screams one of the researchers monitoring one of the pregnant women. "What? What is going on?" Replies Rodenhime as he bursts through the doors and into the room, his eyes widening at the displays, each one showing one of the two-hundred subject's rooms. "What the hell happened!?" Demands Rodenhime as he looks on in horror, as the women one by one start convulsing aggressively, blood pouring from their eyes, ears, noses, mouths and other more unpleasant areas. "Sedate them! Quickly! We can't let this happen!" Barks the orders of Rodenhime as he pushes a man from his computer. On the computer Rodenhime began searching through each of the rooms. "Maybe it's a side-effect, no it can't be.. The babies have been monitored extensively.. Then.. STOP!" Shouts the doctor as he brings up five feeds showing the women, perfectly fine. "Focus on those five first-" "But what about the others doctor?" "No! Leave them.. I want you to make sure that these ones make it through this" "But sir, those women are still alive, you can hear them screaming, we can help them" Argues another lab-coat. "No! Look!-" Begins Rodenhime as he brings up more feeds. These ones showing the first women to have the seizures, their rooms now covered in their own blood, and their stomachs gouged open by their own hands relieving the bloody messes within. "-They cannot be saved.. But we cannot allow our work to be wasted like this, those five are now our priority! Understand?" "Yes doctor Rodenhime" Answers everyone as they organise.

"Doctor Rodenhime! Come quickly!" Shouts a female doctor to the man in the other room. "Yes Dr. Williams?" "It's time, they're both about to give birth to the first bio-evolved humans" "It is a shame, these two women were the perfect carriers for these future children and now, they must sacrifice their lives in order to bring a new breath of hope into the world. No matter, once they are old enough we can use them as a base to create the new serum, one that will make us strong enough to take on any threat" Dreams Rodenhime aloud. The birthing went as planned, neither mother survived but both babies came into the world kicking a screaming. The first few months had the babies monitored every millisecond of the day, at one month both babies could hold their heads at forty-five degree angles, as well as smile and laugh. Within the second month the babies could bear their own weight when held upright by a doctor, hold their heads steady and had made a few tries at lifting their heads and shoulders, in effect performing mini-push-ups. At this time Rodenhime also named both boys, originally called Alpha and Zeta, Alpha was given the name Callum, while Zeta was given Joshua. At three months the babies were already batting around ball-like toys, rolling over by themselves and recognising both their test-names and their given names. Four months saw both first words and their first teeth. By five months they were sitting up by themselves and attempting to crawl. At six months Callum had began crawling while Joshua was stringing together words, trying to copy what the doctors were saying. At seven months Joshua was crawling and replying to the doctors goodbye waves with his own. Callum however was attempting to stand by himself. Both of the boys strength was also shown as they're plastic toys were quickly broken from being smashed together. These were quickly replaced by wooden toys. Eight months and both boys were calling Doctor Rodenhime "Dada" and, for Callum, Doctor Williams was "Mama", for Joshua, Doctor Chio was "Mama". Both boys by this time were trying to walk unaided by objects around them and indicating what they wanted with Callum pointing, and Joshua trying to say what it was while pointing. Nine months old and both boys had began drinking for their own cups, and trying to eat with their hands as well as taking their first few steps. Ten months in and the boys were both walking well, drawing with crayons. Callum had learnt a few more words, while Joshua already had a small vocabulary of his own. Eleven months had Callum try lifting things that were overly heavy for him, and Joshua would roll a ball back and forth when waiting for attention from his 'Mama' or 'Dada'. On their first birthday the boys ate their cakes with their own spoons, Callum was pulling and pushing toys along with him while walking and Joshua was matching lids to their correct containers.

Both boys had developed surprisingly fast during the first year, and it was looking to be a promising start to the greatest achievement in medical history, until out of nowhere they, the 'travellers', arrived. Their ships glided down from the heavens, but that was all they did, there was no high-tech super weapons fired down on the world, and for the first few days they did nothing but sit in the sky, watching the world. However the EMC began preparations for the Lazarus initiative, a counter operation which would involve the destruction of all one hundred and seventy-nine Paladin links, the use of all anti-asteroid missiles and extensive use of ground to air weaponry. It was agreed that if the 'travellers' were hostile and attacked first then it would be a necessary loss to ensure the survival of the human race. But with all that preparation, none of it would be of use for nearly ten years, as when the ships opened the human race was not faced with an enemy, but instead with multiple alien races, calling themselves the Votans as a whole, but there was visibly a multitude of races within the Votan numbers. Over the course of a few months it was found that the Votans had left there solar system after finding out that a rogue star was going to collide and destroy it, so to continue their existence they built the Arks, giant space ships each capable of ferrying large numbers of their people. By 2015 land in Brazil was designated for Votan use, however it was made painfully obvious that there was not enough room for them all, and after just two months of the Votans getting the land, riots began breaking out worldwide. Fear and intolerance of the Votans sparked the need for a joint organisation and, after much discussion, the inter-species community was created and given a location in the states as their base of operations. The aim of the inter-species council was to both show that all the races could live in harmony as well as ensure that the rest of the world would accept the Votans. Project Tranquillity was named, and for eight years it managed to maintain a small amount of peace across the world.

In 2019 the inter-species council began it's talk on a Votan settlement arrangement, which would integrate the Votans into countries around the world. It was three years before the talks finally began to reach a finalisation, but a purist movement known as 'humanity first' caused all that work to fall apart after assassinating a Votan diplomat on live television. The act caused global uproar on both sides, hostilities quickly ensued and what started as riots, turned into all out skirmishes within a week, sparking a war that would span the globe. And so, the conflict that would come to be known as the Pale Wars began. In 2024 the inter-species council and the tranquillity project were both closed down. By 2025 the world's fuel supplies dwindle and countries are forced to build nuclear plants to continue supplying power. Between 2025 and 2029 the EMC suffers more and more losses and their numbers quickly fell below twenty percent of the original force. After facing defeats in Manhattan, Beijing, Istanbul, Saint Petersburg, Rome and many more the EMC activated the Lazarus initiative and in 2030 all one-hundred and seventy-nine Paladin links were set to self-destruct causing massive damage to the Votan Ark fleet in orbit. Most of the orbiting Arks debris formed what is known as the 'Ark belt', while the ships that weren't destroyed were slowly pulled in by the Earth's gravitational pull. With the Arks having Votan terraforming systems onboard, when they crashed they quickly began terraforming the world, twisting and reforming Earth's beautiful lands into a harsh alien environment. With the Pale wars still raging there was nobody to stop what the Votan terraformers were doing, but at the end of 2030 one battle began to change the outcome of the whole war, the battle where both humans and Votans laid down their arms to save civilians for wreckages brought about by their fighting, both parties disobeyed direct orders to kill each other, earning the battle the name, The Battle of Defiance. The outcome of this battle made it's way around the world and caused countless acts of defiance within other countries. Throughout the Pale wars the UK was lucky enough to have defended it shores from almost all Votan attacks, only suffering the loss of Ireland and parts of Wales to the Votans. But without the Paladin shields, Arkfalls caused massive amounts of damage across the whole of Britain, and the terraforming spires within the ships did exactly what they were made to and turned the once lush green landscapes of Britain into a harsh wasteland. In 2031 the acts of defiance became a movement with enough momentum to force an armistice, and in the same year the EMC was disbanded, and a new organisation took it's place, the Earth Republic. One final year of fighting was ended and in 2032 the Pale Wars ended, but not without leaving it's scars across the war torn landscapes of Earth.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'm here again.. Because I did say that I would give y'all an SYOC form so here is one and I'll put one on my profile too, along with an example form! Just because I'm such a nice person!

Name: (Please try and keep the urge to name your characters after current TV characters to a minimum)  
Race: (Human, Bioman, Indogene, Irathient, Liberata, Sensoth, Castithan)  
Gender: (Male, Female)  
Age: (Minimum 16, unless with good reason)  
Hair: (Colours and style)  
Eye colour:  
Skin colour: (Skin tone)  
Facial features: (Beards, scars ect.)  
Body structure/features: (Muscular, sporty, thin, average, ect. Scars and markings on body, tattoos ect.)  
Occupation: (What do you want you character to work as, be as imaginative as you'd like)  
Sexuality/Relationships: (Straight, Gay/Lesbain, Bisexual ect. Are they in a relationship? Would you like them to have a romance with another character?)  
Personality: (How does your character act around others, when they are alone, do they get scared. ect.)  
Hometown: (Anywhere in the world, but if it is outside the UK, you'll need to give an explanation as to what they're doing in the UK)  
Resident or Drifter: (Residents live in towns, whereas drifters are nomads)  
Weapons of choice: (Be creative, there are a lot of weapons out there to choose from, not everything has to be guns)  
Clothing: (What kind of clothes does your character wear, any style in particular, anything that shows them out from a crowd)  
Fighting style: (How does your character fight, what are their strengths and weaknesses when fighting)  
Background: (A small history about your character so I have some material for small talk and the likes)

Okay well, as always I wish you a super duper day!

Much love,  
01L


End file.
